interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AU
=au pair= * adj * au pair ???? * pt: au pair [F * au revoir ???? * pt: au revoir [F * en: au revoir =au revoir= =aubade= * sub =aubergina= * sub * aubergine ???? * pt: n berengela =aubrietia= * sub =auction= * sub * auction ???? * pt: n leilão, hasta * en: n auction * ◊ auctionar-auctionator =auctionar= * v * auctionar ???? * pt: v leiloar (apregoar ou vender em leilão) * en: v to auction, auctioneer =auctionator= * sub * auctionator ???? * pt: n apregoador (de leilão) * en: n auctioneer =auctor intellectualis= * sub =aucuba= * sub =audace= * adj * audace ???? * pt: adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a * en: adj audacious, daring * ◊ audacia-audaciose * audacemente ???? * pt: adv audazmente =audacia= * sub * audacia ???? * pt: n audácia, ousadia, atrevimento * en: n audacity, daring =audaciose= * adj * audaciose ???? * pt: adj audaz, arrojado/a, ousado/a, audacioso/a, atrevido/a * en: adj audacious, daring * audaciosemente ???? * pt: adv audazmente =audacitate= * sub =audibile= * adj * audibile ???? * pt: adj audível * en: adj audible =audibilitate= * sub * audibitate ???? * pt: n audibilidade * en: n audibility =audientia= * sub * audientia ???? * pt: n I. a percepção dos sons; II. audiência (1. entrevista com uma pessoa de alto grau) * en: n I. the perception of sounds; II. audience (1. interview with a person of high rank; 2. hearing) =audio= * adj =audiocassetta= * sub =audiofrequentia= * sub =audiogramma= * sub =audiologia= * sub =audiologic= * adj =audiologista= * sub =audiologo= * sub =audiometria= * sub =audiometric= * adj =audiometro= * sub * audiometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Acúst. audiómetro * en: n Acous. audiometer =audiophono= * sub =audioprothese (-esis)= * sub =audioprothesista= * sub =audiovisual= * adj =audir= * v * audir ???? * pt: v ouvir * en: v to hear ( ???? to perceive by the ear) * ◊ audientia; audibile-audibilitate, inaudibile; audition; auditive; auditor; auditori; auditorio; inaudite; audito; audita; audiometro etc. =audita= * sub * audita ???? * pt: n audição (acto de ouvir) * en: n audition ( ???? act of hearing) =audition= * sub * audition ???? * pt: n audição (acto de ouvir) * en: n audition ( ???? act of hearing) =auditive= * adj * auditive ???? * pt: adj auditivo/a * en: adj auditory =audito= * sub * audito ???? * pt: n ouvido (orgão de audição) * en: n hearing, sense of hearing =auditor= * sub * auditor ???? * pt: n ouvinte * en: n auditor, hearer, listener =auditori= * adj * auditori ???? * pt: adj auditório/a * en: adj auditory =auditorio= * sub * auditorio ???? * pt: n 1. auditório; * 2. audiência (assembleia de ouvintes) * en: n 1. auditorium, auditory; 2. audience ( ???? assembly of listeners) =auditrice= * sub =augias= * sub n pr =augite= * sub =augmentabile= * adj * augmentabile ???? * pt: adj aumentável * en: adj augmentable =augmentar= * v * augmentar ???? * pt: v aumentar; * augmentar de precio aumentar de preço * en: v to augment, increase; * augmentar le precio de un cosa to raise, advance the price of something; * augmentar de precio to rise, advance in price =augmentate= * adj =augmentation= * sub * augmentation ???? * pt: n aumentação, aumento * en: n increase, augmentation =augmentative= * adj * augmentative ???? * pt: adj Gram. aumentativo * en: adj Gram. augmentative =augmentativo= * sub =augmentator= * sub * augmentator ???? * pt: n aumentador * en: n augmenter =augmento= * sub * augmento ???? * pt: n aumento; Gram. aumento * en: n 1. increase, augmentation; 2. Gram. augment * ◊ augmentar-augmentabile, augmentation, augmentative, augmentator =augurabile= * adj =augural= * adj =augurar= * v * augurar ???? * pt: v augurar * en: v to augur (1. to act as augur; 2. to predict, foretell) =auguration= * sub =augurator= * sub =augure= * sub * augure (áugure) ???? * pt: n (1. Hist.; 2. adivinho, prognosticador) * en: n augur (1. Hist.; 2. soothsayer) * ◊ augurio; augurar-inaugurar-inauguration, inaugurator =augurio= * sub * augurio ???? * pt: n augúrio * en: n augury (1. art of the augur; 2. omen, sign); * de bon augurio auspicious; * de mal augurio ominous * Augusta ???? * pt: nprf Augusta * en: nprf Augusta =auguste= * adj * auguste ???? * pt: adj augusto/a, sumptuoso/a, majestoso/a (de nobre nascimento) * en: adj august * ◊ augusto =augustee= * adj * augustee ???? * pt: adj augusto/a (relacionado com o século 17 em França (o período de Corneille, Racine e Molière) ou o século 18 em Inglaterra (o período de Swift, Pope, e Johnson, influenciado por Dryden) * en: adj Augustan =augustianismo= * sub =augustin= * adj =augustinian= * adj * augustinian ???? * pt: adj Augustiniano/a * en: adj Augustinian * augustinianismo ???? * pt: n Augustinianismo * en: n Augustinianism =augustiniano= * sub * augustiniano ???? * pt: n Augustiniano * en: n Augustinian =augustinismo= * sub =Augustino= * sub n pr * Augustino ???? * pt: nprm Agostinho * en: nprm Augustine; * Sancte Augustino St. Augustine * ◊ augustinian-augustinianismo, augustiniano * augusto¹ ???? * pt: n agôsto * en: n (the) august (one); * Augusto Augustus ( ???? honorific of Roman emperors) =augusto (I)= * sub =Augusto (I)= * sub =Augusto (II)= * sub n pr =augusto (II)= * sub * Augusto² ???? * pt: nprm Augusto (titulo dos imperadores romanos) * en: nprm Augustus, August; * augusto (the month of) August * ◊ Augustee; Augustino; Augusta =aula= * sub =aulic= * adj * aulo- * en: n in derivatives and compounds aulo- ( ???? flute; pipe) Hence; hydraulic etc. ... =aura= * sub * aura ???? * pt: n aura * en: n aura; specif.: Pathol. =aural= * adj * aural * en: adj aural =aurar= * v * aurar ???? * pt: v dourar * en: v to gild; * aurar le pillula to gild or sugar the pill =aurate= * adj * aurate ???? * pt: adj dourado/a, doirado/a * en: 1. pp of aurar ; 2. golden, gold-colored; * juventute aurate jeunesse dorée , gilded youth =aure= * sub * aure ???? * pt: n orelha; * aure de mure Bot. orelha de rato (Hieracium Pilosella L.) * en: n ear ( ???? organ and faculty of hearing); * esser tote aures to be all ears; * prestar le aure a to lend an ear to; * aure de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not * ◊ auricula; aurista; aural; auriforme etc. =auree= * adj * auree ???? * pt: adj dourado/a, doirado/a * en: adj golden =aurelia= * sub =aureola= * sub * aureola (-ré-) ???? * pt: n aureola, halo, diadema * en: n aureole, halo * ◊ aureolari; aureolate; aureolar =aureolar= * adj =aureolar= * v * aureolar¹ ???? * pt: adj aureolar * en: adj halo-like * aureolar² ???? * pt: v aureolar * en: v to halo, invest with a halo =aureolate= * adj * aureolate ???? * pt: adj aureolado/a * en: adj haloed, invested with a halo =aureomycina= * sub =auric= * adj =auricula= * sub * auricula ???? * pt: n aurícula, orelhinha (o pavilhão do ouvido; cada uma das cavidades superiores do coração; apêndice arredondado na base de algumas folhas; tufo de penas na cabeça de algumas aves); * auricula de mure Bot. orelha de rato (Hieracium Pilosella L.); * auricula de urso Bot. orelha de urso (Primula aurícula) * en: n I. auricle (1. “auricle of the ear”; 2. “auricle of the heart”); II. Bot. auricula, bear’s ear; * auricula de urso Bot. bear’s ear, auricula; * auricula de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not =auricular= * adj =auriculate= * adj =aurifere= * adj * aurifere ???? * pt: adj aurífero/a * en: adj auriferous, gold-bearing =aurificar= * v * aurificar ???? * pt: v aurificar * en: v Dent. to fill with gold =aurification= * sub * aurification ???? * pt: n Dent. aurificação * en: n Dent. (making of a) gold filling =aurifice= * sub * aurifice (-rí-) ???? * pt: n ourives * en: n goldsmith =auriforme= * adj * auriforme ???? * pt: adj auriforme * en: adj auriform, ear-shaped =auriga= * sub =Auriga= * sub =auripelle= * sub * auripelle * en: n 1. tinsel, foil; 2. sham ( ???? tawdry object) =auripigmento= * sub * auripigmento ???? * pt: n Quim. auripigmento * en: n Chem. orniment =aurista= * sub * aurista ???? * pt: n otologista (especialista do ouvido) * en: n aurist, otologist ( ???? ear specialist) =auro= * sub * auro ???? * pt: n Quim. ouro (Au) * en: n gold; * folio de auro gold foil or leaf; * natar in le auro to be rolling in wealth; * auro virgine virgin or native gold; * pagar in auro to pay in gold; * de auro golden, gold ( ???? made of gold); * etate de auro golden age * ◊ auree; aurifere; aurar-aurate, disaurar; aurifice-aurificar-aurification; auripigmento etc.; auriforme etc. =aurochs= * sub =aurora= * sub * aurora ???? * pt: n aurora, alva, madrugada; * aurora boreal aurora boreal * en: n dawn; * aurora boreal northern lights, aurora borealis =auroral= * adj =auscultar= * v * auscultar ???? * pt: v auscultar =auscultation= * sub * auscultation ???? * pt: n auscultação =auscultative= * adj * auscultator ???? * pt: n ouvinte =auscultatori= * adj =auspical= * adj =auspice= * sub * auspice (áu-) * en: n Hist. auspex * ◊ auspicio =auspicio= * sub * auspicio ???? * pt: n Hist. auspicio; augúrio; presságio tomado pelo número ou voo das aves; * auspicios auspicios, augúrios * en: n Hist. auspice ( ???? sign or token derived from the observation of birds); * auspicios auspices, patronage; * sub le auspicios de under the auspices of =auspiciose= * adj =auster= * adj * auster ???? * pt: adj austero/a, severo/a * en: adj austere * ◊ austeritate =austeritate= * sub * austeritate ???? * pt: n austeridade, severidade, disciplina * en: n austerity, austereness =austral= * adj =austral= * sub * austral ???? * pt: adj austral (do sul, meridional) * en: adj southern, austral =Australasia= * sub n pr * Australasia ???? * pt: n Australásia * en: n Australasia * ◊ australasian =australasian= * adj * australasian ???? * pt: adj australasiano * en: adj Australasian =Australia= * sub n pr * Australia ???? * pt: npr Austrália * en: npr Australia * ◊ australian-australiano =australian= * adj * australian ???? * pt: adj australiano/a * en: adj Australian =australiano= * sub * australiano ???? * pt: n australiano * en: n Australian =australopitheco= * sub =Austria= * sub n pr * Austria ???? * pt: npr Áustria * en: npr Austria * ◊ austriac-austriaco =austriac= * adj * austriac (-í-) ???? * pt: adj austríaco/a * en: adj Austrian =austriaco= * sub * austriaco (-í-) ???? * pt: n austríaco * en: n Austrian =austrian= * adj =austriano= * sub =austro= * sub * austro ???? * pt: n austro, vento do sul * en: n south wind, Auster * ◊ austral-Australia; Australasia etc. =austrohungare= * adj * austro-hungare ???? * pt: adj austro-húngaro/a * austro-hungaro ???? * pt: n austro-húngaro =Austronesia= * sub n pr =austronesian= * adj * aut ???? * pt: conj ou; * aut ... aut ou ... ou * en: conj or; * aut ... aut either ... or ( ???? o ) =autarchia= * sub * autarchia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autarquia, auto-suficiência * en: n autarchy, self-sufficiency =autarchic= * adj =autarchisar= * v =autarkia= * sub =autarkic= * adj =authentic= * adj * authentic ???? * pt: adj autentico/a * en: adj authentic * ◊ authenticitate; authenticar-authentication; inauthentic-inauthenticitate =authenticabile= * adj =authenticar= * v * authenticar ???? * pt: v autenticar * en: v to authenticate (1. to render authentic; 2. to prove authentic) =authentication= * sub * authentication ???? * pt: n autenticação * en: n authentication =authenticator= * sub =authenticitate= * sub * authenticitate ???? * pt: n autenticidade * en: n authenticity =authentificar= * v =authentification= * sub =autismo= * sub * autismo ???? * pt: n Patol. autismo =autista= * adj =autista= * sub * autista ???? * pt: n Patol. autista =autistic= * adj * autistic ???? * pt: n Patol. autista =auto= * sub * auto ???? * pt: n auto, carro * en: n auto, motorcar, car * ◊ autoista; autodromo etc.; autobus etc. * auto- * en: prefixo auto-, aut- ( ???? self) * ◊ autobiographia etc.; automobile etc.; autonome etc. =autoaccusation= * sub =autoadhesive= * adj * autoadhesive ???? * pt: n auto adesivo, autocolante =autoadhesivo= * sub =autoanalyse (-ysis)= * sub =autoanticorpore= * sub =autobiographia= * sub * autobiographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autobiografia * en: n autobiography =autobiographic= * adj * autobiographic ???? * pt: adj autobiográfico/a * en: adj autobiographic, autobiographical =autobiographo= * sub =autobivalente= * adj =autobomba= * sub =autobus= * sub * autobus (-bús) ???? * pt: n autocarro * en: n (motor)bus, autobus =autocar= * sub * autocar ???? * pt: n autocarro * en: n motor coach; also: sight-seeing bus, etc. =autocaravana= * sub =autocastration= * sub =autocatalyse (-ysis)= * sub =autocensura= * sub =autocephale= * adj =autocephalia= * sub =autochthone= * adj * autochthone ???? * pt: adj autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo * en: adj autochthonous * ◊ autochthonia; autochthono =autochthonia= * sub * autochthonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autoctonia (estado de ser autóctone) * en: n autochthony =autochthono= * sub * autochthono (-óctono) ???? * pt: n autóctone, aborígene, indígena, nativo * en: n autochthon =autoclave= * sub * autoclave ???? * pt: n autoclave * en: n pressure cooker, autoclave =autocoagulation= * sub =autocognoscimento= * sub =autocollante= * adj =autocollante= * sub =autocollimator= * sub =autocombustion= * sub =autocommiserarse= * v =autocommiseration= * sub =autoconfession= * sub =autoconscientia= * sub =autoconservation= * sub =autoconsumo= * sub =autocontrolo= * sub =autocorrection= * sub =autocorrective= * adj =autocorrelation= * sub =autocovariantia= * sub =autocrate= * sub * autocrate (-ó-) ???? * pt: n autocrata * en: n autocrat =autocratia= * sub * autocratia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autocracia * en: n autocracy =autocratic= * adj * autocratic ???? * pt: adj autocrático/a * en: adj autocratic =autocritic= * adj =autocritica= * sub =autocriticarse= =autodafé= * sub * autodafé ???? * pt: n auto-da-fé * en: n auto-da-fé =autodefender= * adj =autodefensa= * sub =autodestruction= * sub =autodestructive= * adj =autodestructor= * adj =autodestruerse= * v =autodetermination= * sub =autodidacte= * adj * autodidacte ???? * pt: adj autodidáctico/a * en: adj self-taught * ◊ autodidactic; autodidactico =autodidactic= * adj * autodidactic ???? * pt: adj autodidáctico/a * en: adj autodidactic =autodidacto= * sub * autodidacto ???? * pt: n autodidacta (aquele que aprende sozinho) * en: n autodidact ( ???? one who is self-taught) =autodisciplina= * sub * autodisciplina ???? * pt: n autodisciplina =autodromo= * sub * autodromo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n autódromo (pista de corrida de automóveis) * en: n autodrome ( ???? race course for automobiles) =autodyne= * sub =autoeducation= * sub =autoerotic= * adj =autoerotismo= =autoexcitation= * sub =autofecundante= * adj =autofecundation= * sub =autofertile= * adj =autofinanciamento= * sub =autofinanciarse= * v =autoflagellation= * sub =autofocus= * sub =autogame= * adj =autogamia= * sub =autogamic= * adj =autogene= * adj =autogenese (-esis)= * sub =autogenetic= * adj =autogererse= * v =autogestion= * sub =autogovernarse= * v * autographar ???? * pt: v autografar =autographe= * adj =autographia= * sub * autographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autografia * en: n autography ( ???? art of autographic reproduction) =autographiar= * v * autographiar * en: v to make autographic reproductions, to autograph =autographic= * adj * autographic ???? * pt: adj autográfico/a * en: adj autographic =autographo= * sub * autographo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n autógrafo * en: n autograph * ◊ autographia-autographiar; autographic; telautographo etc. =autogyro= * sub * autogyro * en: n autogiro =autohypnose (-osis)= * sub =autohypnotic= * adj =autoignition= * sub =autoillusion= * sub =autoimmun= * adj =autoimmunisation= * sub =autoimmunitate= * sub =autoinductantia= * sub =autoinduction= * sub =autoinfection= * sub =autoinflammar se= * v =autoinflammation= * sub =autoinjectabile= * adj =autointoxication= * sub =autoionisation= * sub =autoironia= * sub * autoista * en: n autoist =autojustification= * sub =autolimitation= * sub =autolubrificante= * adj =autolyse (-ysis)= * sub =autolytic= * adj =automassage= * sub =automate= * adj * automate (-tó-) ???? * pt: adj automático/a * en: adj automatous, automatic * ◊ automato-automatismo, automatic-automaticitate, automatisar =automatic= * adj * automatic ???? * pt: adj automático/a * en: adj automatic * automaticamente ???? * pt: adv automaticamente =automaticitate= * sub * automaticitate ???? * pt: n automatismo (estado de ser automático) * en: n automaticity, automatism ( ???? state of being automatic) =automation= * sub =automatisar= * v * automatisar ???? * pt: v automatizar * en: v to automatize, render automatic =automatisate= * adj =automatisation= * sub * automatisation ???? * pt: n automatização =automatismo= * sub * automatismo ???? * pt: n automatismo * en: n automatism =automato= * sub * automato (-tó-) ???? * pt: n autómato (figura que imita os movimentos de seres animados; maquinismo accionado por meios mecânicos; fig., pessoa que age sem a consciência dos seus actos, como que dirigida por outrem.) * en: n automaton =automedication= * sub =automedonte= * sub =automobile= * adj =automobile= * sub * automobile¹ ???? * pt: adj automóvel, que se move autonomamente * en: adj self-propelling, automobile; * (vehiculo) automobile motor vehicle * ◊ automobilismo; automobilista * automobile² ???? * pt: n automóvel, veículo, carro * en: n automobile, motor vehicle =automobilismo= * sub * automobilismo ???? * pt: n automobilismo * en: n automobilism =automobilista= * sub * automobilista ???? * pt: n automobilista * en: n automobilist, motorist =automobilistic= * adj =automodulation= * sub =automorphismo= * sub =automotor= * adj =automotrice= * sub =automutagene= * adj =automutageno= * sub =automutilation= * sub =autonettante= * adj =autonettation= * sub =autonome= * adj * autonome (-tó-) ???? * pt: adj autónomo/a * en: adj autonomous ( ???? self-governing) * ◊ autonomia =autonomia= * sub * autonomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n autonomia * en: n autonomy; self-government =autonomismo= * sub =autonomista= * adj =autonomista= * sub =autonomistic= * adj =autonyme= * adj =autonymia= * sub =autonymo= * sub =auto-oxydation= * sub =autoparco= * sub =autopede= * sub =autophagia= * sub =autophagic= * adj =autoplastia= * sub =autoplastic= * adj =autopollinisation= * sub =autopolyploidia= * sub =autoportante= * adj =autoportrait {e}= * sub =autoprogrammation= * sub =autopropulsate= * adj =autopropulsator= * sub =autopropulsion= * sub =autoprotection= * sub =autopsia= * sub * autopsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n [Med. autopsia * en: n Med. autopsy =autopsiar= * v =autoptic= * adj =autopunition= * sub =autopurification= * sub =autor= * sub * autor ???? * pt: n autor (1. originador; 2. escritor) * en: n author (1. originator; * 2. writer); * derectos de autor author’s rights * ◊ autorato; autoritate; autorisar =autoradio= * sub =autoradiographia= * sub =autorato= * sub * autorato * en: n authorship =autoregeneration= * sub =autoregulation= * sub =autoregulator= * adj =autorespirator= * sub =autoreversibile= * adj =autorisabile= * adj * autorisabile ???? * pt: adj autorizável * en: adj authorizable =autorisar= * v * autorisar ???? * pt: v autorizar * en: v to authorize * ◊ autorisabile; autorisation; autorisate =autorisate= * adj * autorisate ???? * pt: adj autorizado/a * en: 1. pp of autorisar ; 2. adj authorized =autorisation= * sub * autorisation ???? * pt: n autorização * en: n authorization =autoritari= * adj * autoritari ???? * pt: adj autoritário/a * en: adj 1. authoritative, dictatorial; 2. authoritarian =autoritarismo= * sub * autoritarismo ???? * pt: n autoritarismo * en: n authoritarianism =autoritate= * sub * autoritate ???? * pt: n autoridade * en: n authority * ◊ autoritari-autoritarismo =autoritative= * adj =autosatisfaction= * sub =autoschola= * sub =autoscopia= * sub =autoservicio= * sub =autosoma= * sub =autostarter= * sub =autosterile= * adj =autosterilitate= * sub =autostop= * sub * autostop ???? * pt: autostop [A =autostopar= * v =autostopismo= * sub =autostopista= * sub =autostrata= * sub * autostrata ???? * pt: n auto-estrada * en: n (auto) highway =autostratal= * adj =autosubsistentia= * sub =autosufficiente= * adj =autosufficientia= * sub =autosuggestibile= * adj =autosuggestibilitate= * sub =autosuggestion= * sub =autosuggestive= * adj =autosyndese (-esis)= * sub =autosynthese (-esis)= * sub =autotherapia= * sub =autotomia= * sub =autotomisar= * v =autotoxic= * adj =autotoxina= * sub =autotraino= * sub =autotransformator= * sub =autotransfusion= * sub =autotrophe= * adj =autotrophia= * sub =autotrophic= * adj =autotropismo= * sub =autotypia= * sub =autovaccination= =autovaccino= * sub =autovia= * sub =autumnal= * adj * autumnal ???? * pt: adj outonal * en: adj autumnal =autumno= * sub * autumno ???? * pt: n outono * en: n autumn, fall * ◊ autumnal =autunite= * sub =auxanographia= * sub =auxanometro= * sub =auxiliar= * adj =auxiliar= * v * auxiliar¹ ???? * pt: adj auxiliar * en: adj auxiliary; * verbos auxiliar auxiliary verbs * auxiliar² ???? * pt: v auxiliar * en: v to help, aid =auxiliator= * sub * auxiliator ???? * pt: n auxiliador * en: n helper =auxilio= * sub * auxilio ???? * pt: n auxilio * en: n help, aid * ◊ auxiliar¹; auxiliar²-auxiliator =auxina= * sub =auxocyto= * sub =auxologia= * sub =auxospora= * sub =auxotrophe= * adj =auxotrophia= * sub =auxotrophic= * adj